Venturer Plug N' Play
A controller...plug it in your TV and play. 22 games all for your fun...but one. Years Ago, Years ago, my mother had bought me something called a Venturer Plug N' Play. I was little and didn't understand things like what a 16 bit game was or really, I didn't even know what an NES was. I used to play the Venturer quite often. It had 22 games, all pretty crappy, but...whatever. I liked it. But every time I'd play it, I had nightmares the following night. Why was that? I had no clue...eventually though I had forgotten it, and it got lost into my closet. But years later in 2013, I was looking for odd games to review for a new channel I would start up on YouTube. I looked into my closet for some Plug N' Plays. I knew I had a Spiderman game and a Fantastic Four game, and I had 2 other Plug N' Plays. Once I found the Venturer, I remembered that it was one of the other 2. The other one, I sadly don't remember. And will probably never find it. I began playing it to refresh my mind. Playing The Game, Playing the game, it seemed normal. Just decent...some being kind of crappy, games. Before I started playing it though, it had a screen that said "22 games in one" or something around that. But when I counted it, there were 23. I figured it was just a really stupid mistake. So I played all of them, a few of them were Rad Racer rip offs, one was a Bullet Hell like the Danmaku games Touhou or Dodonpachi Daifukkatsu. There was one about mowing grass...which was extremely boring. There were ones that were like Galaga rather than a Bullet Hell. Less intense. So the games were kind of mixed from being okay to being really awful. Finally I got to the 23rd. It said "Venturer" for the title. I thought this was the name because it was the final game, and it was a sort of climax. When I pressed a button to enter the game (the buttons weren't standard A and B buttons or anything, they were odd buttons that looked like fast forward and backwards buttons on a TV Remote) the game began with the word "Venturer" displayed on the screen. The way it showed was big and bold, and a tad bit pretentious. I assumed I had to press Start to play. It didn't work. I tried some buttons (perhaps the like...4 buttons that aren't used on the controller that should be?) but nothing worked. So I went to google the problem. I went to Google.com and searched "Venturer Plug N' Play Problem." Nothing came up that was related to the Venturer. I tried "Venturer Plug N' Play." I got some review pages on the Plug N' Play, but nothing about problems. Then I began to question this thing's existence. So I searched up "Venturer Plug N' Play Wikipedia" and "Venturer Plug N' Play History." Nothing came up. How the hell can this game have no history!? There's always SOMETHING known about it. But...this game...it had nothing. No history...I was confused. A tad bit scared for some reason, but I'm a paranoid person so I thought it was just me being weird. I turned back to my TV which I left on the "Venturer" screen, and I noticed the screen was blank. I pressed some buttons again and a face came up. Oh, was the game finally starting? I thought that only for a second until I fully realized what was shown. A face with skin peeled to the point where the skin is almost bleeding. Eyelids nonexistent. Eyes pure white like a snowflake. Facial features were...to say odd. He seemed wrinkly, but the energy within him looked young. He was smiling, but I think it was forced by whatever created this image. The chin hung down long like a rope. And no teeth seen in his wide open smile. It screamed worse than the exorcist scream in full volume on earplugs. I stared at the picture. The 23rd game was rather a test of my courage. That night I had a nightmare. The Venturer Plug N' Play has no history and therefore may contain things that may differentiate from other Venturer Plug N' Plays. Anything is possible. Somewhere out there, someone may have witnessed something worse. But no matter what, everyone has a little Venturer in their life. Lots of people like to call it death, but the Venturer is what makes your life and the end of it a bit more grand. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story